


Bad Things Said After Sex

by bigwolfpup



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bad Sex, Brief Top Clint Mention, M/M, Sex Talk, They don't actually have sex, they just talk about what things people have said to them after sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup
Summary: Clint and Bucky have had their fair share of sexual partners. Not everyone had nice things to say to them afterwards, though.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: Clintucky Fried Bunnies





	Bad Things Said After Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Me write a drabble for once? It's more likely than you think.

“You're kidding me.”

“How would I be joking about someone saying that?”

“They really said ‘good job, champ’ and high fived you?”

“Of course they did. Some athletes say the weirdest shit.”

There was a pause. “I really don’t believe you.”

“Look, I have a picture of them, they took it after we were done, I was too exhausted to care.” Clint pulled out his phone from his pocket and searched for the specific picture. “Even took it on my phone. Decent enough person to not take it on theirs and post it all over social media.”

“I guess,” Bucky halfway agreed. “But seriously. ‘Good job, champ’? Cheesy.”

“Hey, I actually swooned a bit.”

The brunet scoffed. 

“At least it was better than one guy I was with who told me to leave because his  _ girlfriend _ would be home soon,” Clint argued.

Bucky grimaced. “That’s even worse.”

“What about you?” the blond asked. “Got any people who said bad things after sex?”

Bucky shrugged. “Had a girl once say ‘that worked’.”

“Ouch. Did you need ice after that, because that must have been a bad burn.”

“Shut up, I wasn’t that hurt by it.”

“Are you sure, Buckaroo? Because if I ever got told that, I’d probably cry in the bathroom after they left.”

“I’ve had worse said to me.”

Clint’s eyes widened as he leaned closer, a smirk the size of California on his face. “Oh do tell me, please. I wanna know what people have said to Bucky Barnes after getting fucked by him.”

Bucky sighed. “Well I’ve had a few say ‘I love you’, one told me it was their first time. That one was… not terrible, but odd, I guess.”

“Holy shit you took someone’s virginity without knowing it? Damn, man.”

“Someone took my clothes and threw them out the window of their bedroom. Told me to fetch.”

Clint burst into laughter, doubling over on the couch the two sat on and holding his stomach. “Oh my god! I hope that wasn’t when it was still bright out!”

“Well… It wasn’t exactly night yet.”

The blond laughed harder, falling onto his side. “ _ Jesus christ! _ I don’t think I have anything to top that, oh my god.”

“I had some weird things said to me in my teens and early 20’s,” Bucky said with a shrug. “We’ve both had our fair share of bad sex.”

“Oh god, listen, I had a guy fuck my brains out, and then he changed his mind and said he totally wasn’t gay. Like wow, mood killer right there.”

“Wow, that’s hardcore. Did he even finish with you?”

“No, that’s the worst part!” Clint huffed as he sat up. “Left as soon as he said that, leaving me confused and still half hard!”

“Only half?”

“He didn’t know how to fuck guys very well.”

“You ever top someone?”

“Yeah, one girl, and she told me I should probably stay away from girls when it came to sex, so yeah.”

“Yikes.”

“That was the day I became a bottom,” Clint said, sounding proud almost. “Many shitty and just okay partners I had after that. Lots of people told me to shut up.”

“God, really? I can’t get you to make enough noises for me.”

“And that’s why I keep you around,” Clint flirted.

“Sure, I’m probably the best you’ve had.”

“Oh by a long shot. I don’t know how people could say you were bad, you leave me damn near breathless every time.”

“Good, at least someone is giving you good enough sex.”

“Good enough?!” Clint scoffed and tossed a pillow at Bucky. “Oh my god, shut up, you’re making me less horny.”


End file.
